


Little Things

by ASingleRaindrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/pseuds/ASingleRaindrop
Summary: I wrote this little story a couple of years ago as a way to get back into writing. I've never really published it outside of Discord, but I figured now's a good time to show everyone.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Little Things

It’s the little things he notices about him. Like how he holds his hands together when he’s nervous, or hides them in his jacket. Or the way his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth when he’s trying to think of the right words to write. It’s the little things that make him adore Marc; little details that always make him stand out as a highlight in his day. Even if all they can say is a quick ‘Good morning’ as they pass each other on the way to class, Marc’s voice becomes the only one he can hear in the swarm of noise around them.

~🌈🍅~

It’s the little things that he does. Such as adding a little rainbow to his signature on all their collaborative work, to show how much he acknowledges his input. And inviting him to go on trips to the Louvre to brainstorm new ideas together in peace and quiet. It’s the little things that make him appreciate how wonderful Nathaniel is. Every time they meet, whether it’s to work together on a comic, or to see each other’s newest works, or just to grab a coffee and catch up, he can’t help but feel a lightness in his chest and a warmth in his cheeks. And he loses time just staring into Nathaniel’s eyes. 

~🌈🍅~

The doors slam shut and Marc makes sure all of them are locked. He verbally runs through at least three backup plans of escape. Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day, he knows it. He’s sure of it. But Nathaniel knows he’s worried; his hands are shaking and he’s stammering over simple words.  
Nathaniel take’s Marc’s hands and guides him to the middle of the art room, kneeling down with him on the floor. He talks him through the breathing exercises he learned from Miss Bustier to help him calm down. He reassures him that he’s scared too, but they can get through this together.

~🌈🍅~

It’s the little things. The way Nathaniel doesn’t hesitate to hug him back and wraps his arms around him extra tight. The way Marc starts to prattle on about ideas for the next issue of the comic to pass the time.   
It’s the little things that matter the most.


End file.
